Time Undone
by anny385
Summary: Ever wish that you could go back in time? Tony does just that when he was a child to help a friend. Warning: Child Death and Abuse.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Time Undone

Anthony DiNozzo sat on the lush green grass in front of the school with the sun shining on him. He was waiting for his friend Jacob Middleton. Jacob and Tony were both nine years old and had become friends when they both met in school. Jacob had confided with him that his parents weren't very nice to him and even showed him bruises on his thin body. Tony didn't know what to do and was going to tell someone, but Jacob begged him not to tell anybody. So he kept his promise to his friend and ignored it, but sometimes it was hard to look at the pain on his friends face. Even if Jacob told him everything was okay, Jacob was a little late in coming to school and he was worried about his friend.

Tony closed his eyes and turned his head towards the bright rays of the sun when suddenly the sun was gone. Opening his eyes he saw a fat fluffy cloud obscure the sun behind it. Looking around and still didn't see his friend Jacob. Their teacher Mrs. Donnely came out the doors and started looking for him. When she saw him she walked towards to him and kneeled beside him.

"Tony, you need to go to the Principal's office." She said in a kind voice knowing that these two boys were friends.

"Why" Tony asked.

"I don't know." They had called Tony's father, but he didn't have time to tend to his son. She had been angry at the boy's father not caring about his son when his best friend had died.

Tony picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder following the teacher to the Principal's office. She sat him down and told the Principle that Tony was there. Mrs. Donnelly waited with him in the chair next to him. He would be there for Tony when his father could not be there for the young boy. The poor boy had lost his own mother a year ago and now he lost his best friend a year later.

The Principle called the two into the office and they both sat down when the school counselor had just knocked on the door. Mrs. Garrison the school counselor sat in a chair next to Tony.

"Tony we need to talk to you. This is very hard for to tell you this and I'm sorry that I have to tell you this. Your friend Jacob was killed today."

"What?" Tony asked in a surprised and shocked voice.

"I'm sorry, son, but Jacob died today."

"How?"

"He was thrown down the stairs and never woke up he died early this morning."

The tears were running down his face as he sobbed for his best friend. It was his fault that this happened. He wanted to tell somebody, but Jacob talked him out of it. He felt sick to his stomach as he threw up into the trash can that was shoved his way.

He wiped his face with a napkin and sipped the water that was shoved in his hands. "It's my fault that Jacob's dead. He told me that his parents weren't very nice to him and showed me his bruises on his body. I wanted to tell you, or the police, but he begged me not to, so I didn't tell anybody."

"It's not your fault Tony. It's his parents fault for doing that to him. You were his friend, Tony. You were there for him when nobody else was. He felt safe with you for telling his secrets to. It is not your fault, Tony."

Tony wiped the tears from his face after crying for his friend. He knew that his home life was not a happy one. His parents had been neglectful and his father had hit him and verbally abused him, but not as much as Jacob's parents had done to him.

When he went home he ran up the stairs and flopped on his bed. Looking around he noticed a book on the edge of his bed. It was a book called Time Undone by Thomas Ridley, a book that Jacob had loved. Jacob had gotten it from one of his Aunt's in the mail and he had given it to him to read. It was about a young boy who went back in time. He picked up the book and flipped through the book staring at a page.

_What was done could be undone now that he knew that he could go back in time. He could stop this terrible accident from being true and in doing that all would be right with the world. He could stop this from ever happening and no one would be the wiser_

_Tears ran down his face as he thought that he would never give this book back to his friend. Jacob would never get the chance to reread it. A tear traveled down his cheek and dropped on the page and that's when it happened. There was a shift that only he could feel, but he didn't know what it meant. _

_He wiped the tears away once again because he didn't want his father to find out that he had been crying. After all DiNozzo's don't cry and they don't pass out. He made his way down the stairs and went into the kitchen where the newspaper was laying on the table. He stared at the date and couldn't believe it. It was the date that Jacob had told him what his parents were abusing him and for quite some time. _

_He ate his breakfast and waited for someone to take him to school. He ran towards the grass and sat down waiting for Jacob to make it to school. He watched as his friend got out of the car and watched as Jacob's father Nathan drive away. Jacob sat down next to Tony waiting for the school day to begin. Just like before Jacob had told him that his parents were abusing him. _

_During lunchtime he went to the Principles office knowing what he had to do. If he didn't do this right now his friend would die and he didn't want that to happen. The Principle told him that he would handle it after he told him what Jacob had told him. _

_A week later Tony stood in front of Jacob's foster family house. Social Services had taken Jacob away from his parents and put him into the system. His parents were put into jail for child abuse. Jacob didn't know how long they would be in jail. At first he was angry at Tony for telling somebody his secrets, but living at the Williamson's he had found out what a real family was supposed to be like. _

_Tony had given back Jacob his book after he had read it. He had to say it was a good book. Who would have thought that it could be true that you could actually change time? He was glad that he had done it because now he had Jacob back in his life and for that he was grateful. _

_The End_


End file.
